


Somewhere Below You'll Find Emeralds

by ehmazing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would press her ear to her pillow and try to hear the rumbling, warm thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Below You'll Find Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> *******SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10********

When she couldn’t sleep, her mother would sit with her and stroke her hair. 

_Shush now, listen to the badgermoles sing their tunnel songs._

She would press her ear to her pillow and try to hear the rumbling, warm thunder.

—

She made tiny animals from crumpled aluminum cans. Aang would call out suggestions as he finished his paperwork.

_Make me a walruswolf, Lin! Make me a rabbitmonkey!_

When she told him she’d never seen a rabbitmonkey, he drew it for her in the margins of his meeting notes: a tiny thing with long ears and a squat fluffball for a tail. By the time he’d finished they had a menagerie on his desk, an whole family of silver lemurs in a row.

—

She didn’t like flying, not at first. The drop in her gut and the tug at her shoulder were unbalanced, unsteady. She landed with shaky feet and a spinning head.

Her district chief laughed and helped her to her feet. _Don’t be so afraid of leaving the ground. It’ll always be there to welcome you back._

Soon she didn’t think twice about the distance she could fall. She aimed, lept, and let herself soar.

—

She didn’t think about the statue very often. Sometimes it needed cleaning, but Lin often waited until the very last minute to beat back the rust. A healthy coating of earth.

—

When she got him to laugh, Tenzin sounded just like his father.

—

The first day she fastened her badge, she swore nothing would ever look so beautiful, shining and golden and full of promises.

—

She can feel Amon’s touch like a brand, a burning thumbprint left on her forehead. The ground is cold.

—

Her mother’s feet, wrinkled and calloused, caressing the dirt like an old friend.

_Listen, listen. The badgermoles are singing._


End file.
